İbtihâc
thumb|right|335 px|- اذا اعجبك المقطع لا تنسي الاعجاب والاشتراك، هذا سوف يساعدنا كثير. ولاتنسي زيارة المدونة لتشارك معنا رابط المدونة http://akhersha2awa.blogspot.com.eg صفحتنا علي الفيس https://www.facebook.com/Matbkhe/ لمزيد من المشاهدات https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLNu8yYUIkFTFjzl9JQ-PnlNrETdChJnyU - أستغفرُك ربّي حتّى تغفر ، حتّى ترضى ! حتّى تطيبُ لي الحياة يارب العالمين قولو امين كلمات مفتاحية ليس لها علاقة --------------------------------- معنى الاسم ابتهاج - asmaa.info معنى اسم ابتهاج | قاموس الأسماء و المعاني معنى أسم ابتهاج Ebtehaj - names.v22v.net معنى اسم ابتهاج - Image Results معنى اسم ابتهال | قاموس الأسماء و المعاني معنى إسم ابتهاج | مركزي لمعاني اسماء البنات و الاولاد و المشتركة صور اسم ابتهاج مزخرف انجليزى , معنى اسم ابتهاج و شعر و غلاف و ... معنی ابتهاج | فرهنگ فارسی معین معنى الاسم ابتهال - asmaa.info إبتهاج | أسماء المواليد صور اسم ابتهاج مزخرف انجليزى , معنى اسم ابتهاج و شعر و غلاف و ... معنى اسم ابتهاج Ebthag Name - صفحة - safhaa.com تفسير معنى اسم ابتهاج فى الحلم, معنى اسم ابتهاج فى المنام معنى اسم ابْتِهاج | حرف الألف | موقع الأبراج معنى الاسم ابتهال - asmaa.info معنى اسم ابتهاج | شامل معنى اسم ابتهاج - أحـلى عـــالمibtihac / ibtihâc / ابتهاج Sevinç, sevinme. İç açıklığı. Bolluk, bereket, mebzuliyet. Sevinç, sevinme. Sevinme. (Arapça) ابتهاج kelimesinin Türkçe Arapça çevirisi ve anlamı Orijinal metin Anlam ferahlık genel فَرَح ، اِبْتِهَاج sevinmek, neşelenmek,mesrur ve ferahnak olmak genel إِبْتَهَجَ : إِبْتِهَاجاً ب ... gözü gönlü açılmak genel اِبِتهَاج aşka gelmek genel اِبْتِهَاج ferahlamak genel اِبْتِهَاج Orijinal metin Anlam ferahlık genel اِبْتِهَاج aşka gelmek genel اِبْتِهَاج ، جَذْبٌ شَدِيدٌ gözü gönlü açılmak genel اِبِتهَاج ، سُرُورُ شَدِيد ferahlamak genel فَرَح ، اِبْتِهَاج ، اِنْشِرَاحُ صَدْر ilgili Kelimeler مُتَبَهِّجٌ بَهْجَة بَاهَجَنِيِ مُبَهِّجٌ اِبْهَاج اِبِتهَاج إبتهاج ابْتَهَج مُبْتَهِج بَهيج بَهَاجَةٌ Benzer Kelimeler Orijinal metin Anlam bina yapmak,yapı yapmak,duvar örmek,oğul edinmek,cima etmek,zifaf ve cima etmek,erkek evladı olmak,oğul sahibi olmak,iyilik etmek,karı ile icma etmek genel إِبْتَنَي : إِبْتِنَاءً alışıp ülfet ve ünsiyet etmek genel إِبْتَهَأَ : إِبْتِهَاءً parlamak,parıldamak genel إِبْتَلَقَ : إِبْتِلاَقاً sevinmek,yüzü gülmek,mesrur olmak genel إِبْتَهَشَ : إِبْتِهَاشاً إِبْتَهَرَ : إِبْتِهَاراً genel adam etmediği fücürü ettim diye kendisine iftira etmek,yapmış olduğu şeyi yaptım demekte (إنبيار) derler,tazarru ve tezellül ile devamlı dua etmek hayalata dalarak uyumak,birinin lehinde veya aleyhinde var kuvveti sarf ederek çalışmak,kırılıp iki parça olmak Orijinal metin Anlam sınamak genel اِبْتَلَى ، اَخْتَبَرَ ، اِمْتَحَنَ adam onunla iftihar etti,övündü,ona alışıp üns ve aram eyledi genel إِبْتَهَي : إِبْتِهَاءً الرَّجُلُ بِهِ : إِفتخر به و أنس به imtihan etmek,sınamak,tecrübe etmek, denemek,çile çekmek,haber sormak,istihbar etmek,ihtiyar ve intihap etmek,seçmek,yemin ettirmek,istihlaf etmek genel إِبْتَلَي : إِبْتِلاَءً mübtela olmak genel أُبْتُلِيَ : إِبْتِلاَءً بِ denendi genel ابتلي sınamak genel اِبْتَلَي ferahlık genel فَرَح ، اِبْتِهَاج sevinmek, neşelenmek,mesrur ve ferahnak olmak genel إِبْتَهَجَ : إِبْتِهَاجاً ب ... gözü gönlü açılmak genel اِبِتهَاج aşka gelmek genel اِبْتِهَاج ferahlamak genel اِبْتِهَاج ferahlık genel اِبْتِهَاج aşka gelmek genel اِبْتِهَاج ، جَذْبٌ شَدِيدٌ gözü gönlü açılmak genel اِبِتهَاج ، سُرُورُ شَدِيد ferahlamak genel فَرَح ، اِبْتِهَاج ، اِنْشِرَاحُ صَدْر Benzer Kelimeler ابتلق ابتلى ابتلي ابتناء ابتني ابتها ابتهاء ابتهار ابتهاش ابتهال Original text Meaning Exultation Scientific ابتهاج buoyancy; Ebulliency; Elatedness; elation; exultation; gaiety; Jubilance; rejoicing; whoopee; Beatifications; Cheerfulness; Delighting; Exhilaration; Jubilating; Jubilation General ابتهاج Joy Meanings ابتهاج Joy Psychological بهجة ، ابتهاج Ecstasy Social ابتهاج غامر Original text Meaning Elation Psychological زهو ، ابتهاج انتشاء Related Words أبْهَج بَهِجَ بَهِيج مُبْهِج بَهْجَة اِبْتِهَاج اِبْتَهَج مَبَاهِج مَبْهَجَة اِبْتَهَج Nearby Words Original text Meaning *ANABOLICS Agriculture إبتنائيات *Exhilarative General إبتهاجي *display; show General إِبْتِهار *Litanies General إبتهالات *invocatory; supplicatory General ابتهالي Original text Meaning *pollicization Medical اِِبتِْهام *pollicization Medical اِبْتِهام ( اِسْتِعَاضَةُ إِبْهامِ اليَد ) *anabolergy Medical طاقَةٌ ابْتِنائِيَّة *anabolic steroids Psychological الستيرويدات الابتنائية *Invocation; litany; supplication; obsecration General ابتهال *Supplication, prayer Meanings ابتهال *Anabolism Psychological ابتناء ( للخلايا ) *anabolism Medical ابْتِناء *catabolism Chemistry ابتناء ‏ *an invocation Islamic دعاء : ابتهال : تضرغ *a supplication Islamic دعاء : ابتهال : تضرغ *anabolism General ابتناء *anabolism Chemistry ابتناء . استقلاب بنائي ‏ *anabolism Biology ابتناء - أيض بنائي *litany General أفْشِين : صَلاَةُ ابْتِهال *anabolistic Medical ابْتِنائِيّ *constructive Medical ابْتِنائِيّ *anabolic Biology ابتنائي *anabolic; anabolistic ( = anabolic); constructive ( = anabolic) Medical ابْتِنائِيّ *anabatic General ابتنائي Contextual Example: ابتهاج in a translated text في التسعينيات فقاعات كبيرة من الدعابة نحن نشاهد أصدقاء ، فريزر ، ابتهاج و سينفيلد .The 90 s the big bubbles of humor we're watching Friends , Frasier , Cheers and Seinfeld .عامة ولكنه ليس تصفيق ابتهاج كما كان سابقا لقد كان تشجيعيا هذه المرةBut not an applause of delight like before , an applause encouragement .عامة الواقع أنه لا مخاوف المنتقدين ولا ابتهاج المتفائلين له ما يبرره .In fact , both the critics ’ fears and the optimists ’ euphoria are unwarranted .إخبارية ولكن الصحافة الصينية غطت الذكرى السنوية بعدد من المقالات الجياشة بالمشاعر ، حيث وصفت ابتهاج أهل التبت بتحررهم من قرون من الإقطاع والاستعباد .The Chinese press , however , marked the anniversary with effusive articles describing Tibetan joy at being liberated from centuries of feudalism and slavery .إخبارية فروت لووبز ، هذا الحل للسطر 38 أسفل : ابتهاج التوكانFroot Loops ! Thats the answer to 38 down , Toucans delight .ترجمة الأفلام كان جزء منه رياضيات و الجزء الآخر ابتهاجIt was part mathematics and part ... euphoria .ترجمة الأفلام فحتى قبل اندلاع الخلافات الدبلوماسية الحالية ، كان قادة الصين يلفتون الانتباه بكل ابتهاج إلى مدى نجاح حزمة التحفيز التي أقروها مقارنة بحزمة أوباما في مواجهة التأثيرات السلبية الناجمة عن الأزمة المالية .Even before the current diplomatic controversies , China ’ s leaders were gleefully drawing attention to how much more effective their stimulus package had been than Obama ’ s in countering the negative effects of the financial crisis .إخبارية More... > Nearby Words ابتناء ابتنائي ابتنائيات ابتنائية ابتهاجي ابتهار ابتهال ابتهالات ابتهالي ابتهام اِبتِهاج: (اسم) مصدر اِبْتَهَجَ عَمَّ الابْتِهَاجُ الحَفْلَ : الفَرَحُ ، السُّرُورُ اِبتهاج: (اسم) اِبتهاج : مصدر إِبتَهَجَ اِبتَهَجَ: (فعل) ابتهجَ / ابتهجَ بـ / ابتهجَ لـ يبتهج ، ابتهاجًا ، فهو مبتهِج ، والمفعول مبتهَج به ابْتَهَجَ بالشيءُ ولَهُ : امتلأَ سرورًا به ، فَرِحَ وَسُرَّ بَهَج: (اسم) مصدر بهِجَ / بهِجَ بـ / بهِجَ لـ بَهَجَ: (فعل) بهَجَ يَبهَج ، بَهْجًا وبَهْجَةً ، فهو باهِج ، والمفعول مَبْهوج بَهَجَهُ الشيءُ : أَفاض سُرُورَه بَهُجَ: (فعل) بَهُجْتُ ، أبْهُجُ ، مصدر بَهَاجَةٌ ، بَهَجَانٌ بَهُجَ الْمَنْظَرُ : حَسُنَ ، نَضُرَ بَهِج: (اسم) كَانَ بَهِجاً بِنَجَاحِهِ : مَسْرُوراً ، فَرِحاً صفة مشبَّهة تدلّ على الثبوت من بهِجَ / بهِجَ بـ / بهِجَ لـ بَهِج: (اسم) بَهِج : فاعل من بَهِجَ بَهِجَ: (فعل) بهِجَ / بهِجَ بـ / بهِجَ لـ يَبهَج ، بَهَجًا وبَهْجَةً ، فهو بهِيج وبَهِج ، والمفعول مَبْهوج به بَهِج النَّباتُ : حسُن ونَضُر بَهِجَ فلانٌ : َفرِح وسُرَّ بَهِجَ لَهُ ، وَبَهِجَ بِهِ : فَرِحَ بِهِ وَسُرَّ بَهِجَ بِهِ فَأحْسَنَ وِفَادَتَهُ بَهْج: (اسم) بَهْج : مصدر بَهَجَ بَهْجَة: (اسم) بَهْجَة : مصدر بَهَجَ بَهَّجَ: (فعل) بهَّجَ يُبهِّج ، تبهيجًا ، فهو مُبهِّج ، والمفعول مُبهَّج بَهَّجَ الشيءُ : حَسَّنَهُ وجَمَّلَهُ بَهج: (اسم) مصدر بهَجَ بَهجة: (اسم) الجمع : بَهَجات و بَهْجَات مصدر بَهَجَ كَانَ بَهْجَةً لِلنَّاظِرِينَ : مَسَرَّةً ، نَضَارَةً ، حُسْناً بَهْجَةُ الأَنْظَارِ اِسْتَقْبَلَهُ بِبَهْجَةٍ وَمَرَحٍ : بِسُرُورٍ وَابْتِهَاجٍ ، أدْخَلَ عَلَى قَلْبِهِ البَهْجَةَ بَهْجة الأنظار : لذّة ، راحة ، حُسْن بُهُج: (اسم) بُهُج : جمع بَهيج كَيف: (اسم) ابتهاج ، جَذَل ، سرور شديد صاحب كَيْف : مُحِبّ اللذَّة والبسط والانشراح ، مَرِح المِزاج الكَمّ والكَيْف : العدد والنوع ، كمَّا وكَيْفًا : عددا ونوعا هوًى ، مزاج إنّه يتصرَّف على كَيْفه على كَيْفك : كما ترغب وتشاء ، على هواك مُخدِّر ، مادة تسبب فقدان الوعي بدرجات متفاوتة كالحشيش والأفيون كلمات ذات صلة اِبتَهَجَ اِبتِهاج اِستَبهَجَ إِبهاج أَبْهَجَ بَهَاجَة بَهَج بَهَجَان بَهْجَة بَهيج باهَجَ تَبَهَّجَ تباهُج تبهيج مَبَاهِجُ مَبْهوج مَبهَج مُبتَهِج مِبهاج مباهجة متباهَج متبهِّج تعريف و معنى ابتهاج في قاموس المعجم الوسيط ،اللغة العربية المعاصر ،الرائد ،لسان العرب ،القاموس المحيط. قاموس عربي عربي بَهْجَةُ ـ بَهْجَةُ : الحُسْنُ ، بَهُجَ ، بَهاجَةً ، فهو بَهِيجٌ ، وهي مِبْهاجٌ . ـ بَهِجَ : فَرِحَ ، فهو بَهِيجٌ وبَهِجٌ . ـ بَهَجَ : أفْرَحَ وسَرَّ ، كأَبْهَجَ . ـ ابْتِهاجُ : السُّرورُ . ـ تَباهَجَ الرَّوْضُ : كثُرَ نَوْرُهُ . ـ تَبْهِيجُ : التَّحْسِينُ . ـ باهَجَهُ : باراهُ وباهاهُ . ـ اسْتَبْهَجَ : اسْتَبْشَرَ . ـ مِبْهاجُ : السَّمِينَةُ من الأَسْنِمَةِ . ـ أبْهَجَتِ الأرضُ : بَهُجَ نَباتُها . المعجم: القاموس المحيط اِبْتِهَاجٌ [ ب هـ ج ]. ( مصدر اِبْتَهَجَ ). :- عَمَّ الابْتِهَاجُ الحَفْلَ :- : الفَرَحُ ، السُّرُورُ . المعجم: الغني إِبتَهَج إبتهج - ابتهاجا 1 - إبتهج به : فرح وسر به المعجم: الرائد ابتهجَ ابتهجَ / ابتهجَ بـ / ابتهجَ لـ يبتهج ، ابتهاجًا ، فهو مبتهِج ، والمفعول مبتهَج به :- • ابتهج الشَّخصُ / ابتهج الشَّخصُ بالخبر / ابتهج الشَّخصُ للخبر اغتبط ، سُرَّ ، فرِح :- ابتهجتُ لسماع نبأ زواجك ، - أقيمت الاحتفالات ابتهاجًا بالاستقلال ، - ابتهج القلبُ : امتلأ بالبهجة والسرور . المعجم: اللغة العربية المعاصر بهج " البَهْجَةُ : الحُسْنُ ؛ يقال : رجل ذو بَهْجَةٍ . البَهْجَةُ : حُسْنُ لون الشيء ونَضَارَتُه ؛ وقيل : هو في النبات النَّضارَةُ ، وفي الإِنسان ضَحِكُ أَسارير الوجه ، أَو ظهورُ الفَرَحِ البتة . بَهِجَ بَهَجاً ، فهو بَهِجٌ ، وبَهُجَ ، بالضم ، بَهْجَةً وبَهاجَةً وبَهَجاناً ، فهو بَهِيجٌ ؛ قال أَبو ذؤَيب : فذَلك سُقْيا أُمِّ عَمْرٍو ، وإِنَّني ، بما بَذَلَتْ من سَيْبها ، لبَهِيجُ أَشار بقوله ذلك إِلى السحاب الذي استسقى لأُم عمرو ، وكانت صاحبته التي يشبب بها في غالب الأَمر .... المزيد المعجم: لسان العرب أمثلة سياقية: ابتهاج فقُلْتُ لَهَا إنَّ اكْتِئابا بِشاخِصٍ ... سَيُتْبِعُهُ اللهُ ابْتِهاجا بِقادِمِ (شعر) كلمات قريبة ابتنى ابتنيت ابتهاء ابتهار ابتهاش ابتهال ابتهالا ابتهج معنى ابتهاج في اللغات الاخرى